


Angel of Death

by TheBlackberryKey



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, I don’t know but I felt like making this, M/M, i live for angst, it’s a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: Tokiya, the Angel of Death wanders around his empty world reminiscing about the time when he once was happy.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Kudos: 8





	Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to life when I started doing some creative writing just for myself and I thought, hey why not make some angsty utapri stuff with this? So that’s what I did.
> 
> It is stated that Tokiya is pretty much good at playing any instrument so hence why he is playing the violin here.

The sound of feet walking across the stone hard ground beneath his feet, was the only noise heard as he walked towards the shadows in the Valley of Death. Within the valley the screams from the deceased and forgotten could be heard echoing off of the cliffs, but he paid no attention to them. They were all sounds he had heard so often. This was after all his domain and as he walked in silence through the dark and deserted land his long black wings trailing behind him, the blue haired man couldn’t help but sigh. It was such a lonesome job he had and though Tokiya preferred to be alone this was beyond what he had ever imagined when he had accepted the job as the Angel of Death. Yet now the dead were his only company.  
On his way towards the throne of hell he stopped to wash his bow in the river of the dead and deceased, long ago having stopped caring for the hands tugging at his own. He had many centuries ago learned to ignore the desperate calls and attempts at life from the already gone and it pained him no more to turn the other cheek at whatever hand caught his own, not even when it was _his_.  
_He_ was at some point Tokiya’s only source of happiness, but when that man’s life had been drained by the endless hands of time the rest of his happiness had gone with him and Tokiya hadn’t felt a thing since. He only felt emptiness. His heart was stone and his blood was ice, but that was the price he had paid to remain forever and leave everything else behind. Now there was only him and him alone.  
Death swirled around his existence and as he walked deeper into the bare landscape he finally reached it, the empty throne of death.  
He once again stopped to take in a deep breath in the silence of the bare world he lived in.  
Tokiya slowly but steadily removed the jet black wooden violin from his back and  
placed it in the crook of his neck, ready to play. He sighed before he let the bow touch the strings, but as he did the tones started emitting from the strings in a melancholic melody shrouded in the sorrow buried deep within his body. He stood amidst the shriveled and dead trees, dark grey clouds above his head and cracks in the earth beneath him. A wasteland, a final destination for the dead and a resting place for the ones that had once been alive to tell the tales of the world.  
He was calling them home and in the dark horizon he could see them. White foggy figures slowly making their way towards him, towards the tones that called out to them. He was their guardian and he would make sure that they remained by his side, forever.  
Tokiya was the Angel of Death, and he was calling home his lost souls of the world, every day the same, calling for the souls who lost their battle with time and they would gather here, in the dreaded world of death to keep him company because he was now truly alone, but it hadn’t always been that way.

———————————————————————————————-

Many years ago, when Tokiya had first taken the role as Angel of Death upon him, he had been far from the lifeless holster he was now, and it had been due to one man, one human.  
The fog had laid in a thick hue just above the meadow like any other early morning, engulfing the world in a misty land only seen by people who knew death and sorrow. The air had been biting cold and the sun was slowly rising in the winter horizon, painting the sky with shades of orange and red the first time Tokiya had seen him.  
In the fog white silhouettes could be seen, walking slowly across the field seemingly towards a destination, but where was unknown to any other than them.  
These were the souls of the dead, the last remainder of what had once been a living being. They roamed the surface of earth one last time in the early hours of the morning, watching a final sunrise before they would forever disappear in the fog between life and death.  
They glided across the meadow and only the people who rose early enough would be able to catch a glimpse of the people wandering in the fog. Yet those who saw the spirits of the dead would soon meet their own end, because the sight of the dead was not for the living and they would join the march towards their final resting spot. The sound of a violin called them from afar, a sound only the dead could hear. That was when Tokiya had seen him for the first time, because he had been the one playing the violin for the spirits to follow. The man’s red hair had stood out in the masses of white foggy spirits. And Tokiya had almost stopped playing when his deep blue eyes locked together with the other’s red ones filled with fear and confusion. He stood in the middle of the meadow and watched the scene unfold around him. The spirits of the dead slowly disappearing around him, while there right in front of him stood a man clad in black, playing a black violin that emitted no sound for his ears and with black wings folded on his back and Tokiya knew that that man would not live long after that sight. Yet for an unknown reason he desperately wanted him to.  
The fog was now slowly clearing as the sun continued to rise and one after the other the silhouettes disappeared. Tokiya soon stood alone on the now cleared meadow with the red haired man who continued to look at him.  
Tokiya knew he should have disappeared the second he saw the living man, but he couldn’t make himself do it.  
“Run away” Tokiya warned as soon as the red haired stranger tried to speak. Witnessing the sight of the Angel of Death could only be taken as a bad omen yet the stranger didn’t move. Perhaps out of shock but when Tokiya tried to speak again he was cut off by the other, “You’re an angel” he had said and Tokiya had scoffed at his clear inability to sense danger.  
Before anything else could come of this encounter Tokiya set off from the ground and flew far away only once looking back at the red eyed male who now stood with one of  
Tokiya’s black fallen feathers in his hands.

————————————————————————

Afterwards their encounters had been brief but frequent. The stranger was destined to die soon, such were the rules for the poor souls that had cast a glimpse into the underworld, yet Tokiya wanted for him to live. His eyes had shone with wonder and life when he finally had gotten over the shock from what he had witnessed, and Tokiya had shadowed him on different days, trying to prevent the inevitable. He had sought him out in the night, appearing in his room while he slept. There was something calming about the red haired man, perhaps it was his red hair that looked like flames playing in the wind or maybe it was the smile Tokiya had seen on his lips so many times during a day that made him feel less dead than he already was.  
“How long are you gonna stand there Angel?” He had suddenly spoken, taking Tokiya by surprise.  
“I’ve been seeing you for a couple of days now, in the crook of my eyes, are you here to take me away?” The boy asked with an oddly calm voice.  
Tokiya shook his head before he said, “Not yet” and then he disappeared into the dark night.

———————————————————————————

Despite what he knew, it had come as a shock when Tokiya had one day come to see the red haired man whose name he had learned was Otoya.  
He was laying in his bed in broad daylight, a fever raging through his body at a rapid speed. No doctor could do anything to help the boy and with regret deep in his heart Tokiya knew his time had come. And he had been unable to do anything to prevent it, because his hands were not made for life, they were created for death.  
In the darkest hour of the night he once again appeared before Otoya and the red haired man smiled up at the dark winged angel.  
“So now you have come for me Angel of Death?” He questioned in a silent weak whisper and Tokiya nodded solemnly at the poor sight before him.  
His skin was pale and sweaty, his breathing was hoarse and ragged and Tokiya wished they had never laid eyes on each other that fateful morning.  
“You’ll feel better soon” Tokiya said in a small voice and he felt a lump in his throat as he forced back what he assumed was tears threatening to spill over the brim of his eyes.  
Despite his job being to take the souls of the dead to their final destination, he had always managed to remain indifferent, whether it was kids, animals or anything else, he had never sparred them a thought, but this man was different. And Tokiya could not for the life of him figure out why.  
“That sounds good” Otoya said before he closed his eyes and Tokiya leaned down and granted him the kiss of death, sealing away the life of Otoya forever.  
And in that moment he had realized why he so desperately wanted for the other to live. Tokiya had felt his heart sink in his chest as Otoya drew his final breath through him and in that moment he understood that what he had felt for the other was love and he had wanted him to live one for the both of them, because Tokiya never had a chance to live, and now neither had Otoya.  
Tokiya hadn’t felt anything like that ever again, and he doubted that he ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that little story, please feel free to leave a comment I would love to hear your opinions!


End file.
